Document EP-A-0,524,092 describes a technique for equipping an article with a profiled bead which is extruded in situ. The bead is made from elastomer and can equip various articles, car windows and diverse car components, such as doors, bonnets or casings, doors or windows or glazing intended for buildings, and also domestic-appliance doors or elements.
In this document, the elastomer bead is fastened to the article by bonding, this being achieved by virtue of the choice of elastomer and the treatment given to the surface of the article.
In the case of car-bodywork elements, extrusion of the elastic rubber leaktight seal directly onto the bodywork element, particularly onto a door, is known from document DE 3,833,887 A1. Extrusion is carried out by a programme-controlled automatic manipulator, the process conditions, in this case also, being chosen so that durable bonding is obtained between the extruded leaktight seal and the bodywork element.
When the leaktight seal is bonded permanently to the bodywork element, it has to be torn off when it impedes a repair which has become necessary. After the repair has been carried out, a new leaktight seal must firstly be extruded in a repeat extrusion operation. In the repair workshops where repairs are carried out, the devices required for this operation are, however, generally unavailable, so the subsequent extrusion of weatherstrips is not trouble-free.
A first object of the invention is to prepare an assembling element which includes an extruded leaktight seal which, if necessary, may be removed simply from the assembling element and later be reused on this same element.
Moreover, when bonded elastomer seals are stressed by tearing-away under particularly rough conditions or when, owing to the nature of the substrate, for example, the bond may prove insufficient, it is necessary to improve the attachment of the seal to its support.